When an automatic turning control for automatically controlling a turning angle of a steering road-wheel(s) irrespective of an operation of a steering wheel, e.g. a lane keeping control, is performed, a steering angle is set in dependence upon the turning angle of the steering road-wheel in a vehicle steering control device of earlier technology (for example, see the following Patent Document 1). Thereby, a mismatch between the steering angle and a vehicle behavior is avoided to suppress uncomfortable feeling which is given to a driver.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-264374